Chapter 202
Best Partner is the 202nd chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. With the rules of the S-Class trial being announced, the candidates all decide to find the best partner for them to work with. Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Elfman, Freed and Levy all decide on their partners while Wendy Marvell is approached by "Mest". On her way home, Lucy finds a passed-out Cana and takes her to her apartment. Cana reveals her reason for needing to become an S-Class Mage, with Lucy promising to make her one. Summary Makarov Dreyar explains the rules of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial and gives the participants a week to choose a partner. The partner must be a Fairy Tail member and cannot be a current S-Class Mage, which means they cannot choose Gildarts, Mirajane or Erza, who reveal they will be possible opponents during the course of the trial. Everyone gets excited and the selection process begins. Natsu, as everyone expects, chooses Happy, though Elfman states that they would be at an advantage if it came down to a race. Gray notes that they would be in a disadvantage in a fight. Lisanna watches Natsu and cannot believe that two years later, Natsu would be participating in the exam. A depressed Juvia says she doesn't want to participate because she wanted to be Gray's partner. Gray apologizes and reveals Loke to be his partner, something they planned over a year ago. Loke apologizes for betraying Lucy for during the trial, stating that the contract will be suspended but that he is using his own Magic to be present. Loke also shows that he is still a member a Fairy Tail, even though he is a Celestial Spirit, revealing his Fairy Tail stamp. Lisanna then says she will be Juvia's partner, because she always liked the Juvia in Edolas too. Elfman gets upset knowing that he doesn't have a partner, but Lisanna points out that Evergreen has had her eye on him the whole time, having been angered at the fact that Freed chose Bickslow over her as his partner. While Jet and Droy are arguing over who will be Levy's partner, Gajeel shows up and demands to be her partner. Levy questions it, saying she's quite weak and that she will probably be knocked out early, but Gajeel says that he will make her strong. Wendy and Carla walk alone together as Carla tells Wendy that she has a bad feeling about the trial and that she should stay out of it. Wendy doesn't mind as she thinks nobody would choose her for their partner anyway. Just then, Mest approaches her, introducing himself as Mystogan's disciple. At his house, Natsu eagerly awaits the trials. As Lucy walks home, she finds Cana lying in the snow. After she takes her home, Cana explains that she doesn't want to participate since this is her fifth time. Lucy tells her not to put all her effort into it, but Cana screams that she has to or else she has no right to meet "that person". Cana then tells Lucy a story, leaving Lucy shocked. Lucy then promises to make Cana an S-Class Mage. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *None Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * |Ēra}} * ** ***Summoned the Canis Minor, Nikora Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Canis Minor Key Navigation